vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jor Rilla
Who is Jor Rilla? Jor Rilla or 'Jor' for short is a civilized gorilla mingling with humans who communicates using grunting and sign language. His signature outfits include a red beret and usually golden rimmed sunglasses and a cigar. He is a close friend to Roflgator and co-owner of The Gator Bar. He often acts as the judge in deciding which guests can stay and who gets kicked out. Much more than just an intimidating presence, he commands respect for seeing things (and people) as they really are, finding secrets, intrigue and thinking outside of the box in rough situations. Recently Jor started studying English and is slowly improving his use of language. Since Feb 15th, 2019 he now speaks simple sentences rather than grunting. Biography & History Early days and meeting Roflgator Jor met 'Rob' Roflgator first at Club Transcendence where he began setting up randoms on a dating show with Tess. During the early days of February 2018 he was most often seen in The Great Pug with 'Rob' Roflgator keeping raucous activity down and keeping Rob aware of various shenanigans throughout the bar. Occasionally, he guarded the top floor bedroom of the bar when patrons would ascend the stairs to engage romantically. This position as a door guard would later be taken over by Foreigner and eventually AJLiddell. With a commanding stage presence he is also known for stealing the show when impersonating Chipz, singing as his alter ego 'Chimpz'. He is regularly joined by Rob during these performances. Tenure as president On April 3rd, 2018, he ran a political campaign for president against Shrimp, Chipz and GreatKhanHD. After a fierce debate and suspenseful collection of votes, he won an almost unanimous victory. Under President Jor's policies, the amount of furries and lolis appearing in Rob's lobbies decreased by 90% (according to Rob). He enjoys a strong base of support among most VRChat voters and does not seem to have any type of political rival at the moment. Jor has been accused by some, such as Chipz, to be a puppet leader to Rob. However, Jor seems to enjoy free reign over Rob's RP lobbies, gesturing at unwanted characters to be kicked and Rob tends to listen to and abide by whatever Jor recommends or commands. donning a "JOR MOR YEARS" banner, the slogan of Jor's re-election campaign|200x200px]] Foreigner, the staunch veteran Clone Commando with a strong adherence to loyalty, security and order, became the personal presidential bodyguard of Jor after he was fired by Roflgator. A common chant among Jor's supporters is "JOR MOR YEARS!", a co-opting of the common saying in the United States "four more years!". Summer 2018 re-election campaign During the Summer 2018 elections, incumbent Jor would face off against Rob, R3dzDead, Vintendo and a surprise upshot candidate GabouLit. When the votes were collected the results showed that Jor had lost and the winner was GabouLit. Personal life On May 22nd, he proposed to his loyal love interest Spacebabe. Jor and Spacebabe officially married on June 6th, 2018, making her the First Lady of VRChat. On June 17th, Father's Day 2018, Rob's adopted daughter Sorry revealed she had adopted Spacebabe on their wedding day, technically making Jor Rob's grandson-in-law. It's claimed by Vore that Jor is his son and that he 'birthed' him. The move to Bricktown Roflgator would debut Jor's own house located on the island property at The Golden Gator on August 9th before the move. In the center garden there was a banana tree. Throughout the rest of 2018 when The Golden Gator moved to Bricktown Jor remains the co-owner but he would often roleplay as alternative characters, The Bandit among others. SpaceBabe would eventually go MIA after a space trip in late 2018 and haven't been seen for several months. Jor misses very much and has been seen acting visibly distraught. He saw his father Vore again on Jan 27th, 2019 after several months being absent. |thumb]] Moving on and Peppy Rilla Jor stayed loyal to Spacebabe for the longest time but after her being gone missing in space for over a year he started to accept her to be gone. His friend Roflgator tried shipping him with various women, wing-manning him to no avail. He met Peppymint sometime in mid 2019 and they clicked, finally putting Spacebabe behind him. Aside from their main characters they're occasionally seen portraying duo characters when visiting Roflgators lobbies. On Jan 3rd, 2020 he and Peppymint visited The Royal Gator, this time she in a robot form and he having a new robot arm. Jor explained that he lost his arm when trying to build Peppy a new robot body. He also asked Crake if he could be invited to join The Robot Council and got accepted, but only his arm. This seemed to infuriate Roflgator who had been kicked out of the council. (top), Bobby Grace (left), The-bestin' The-biz (mid) and Dmitri Kotiri (right)]] Alternate roleplaying characters Bobby Grace A one-time character during a nameplates-off session. The Alien Another nameplates-off character that remains unnamed but made multiple reappearances to great comedic effect. Dmitri Kotiri An ambassador from the country of Kandak that traveled to the island Micro-Nation that Roflgator declared at the previous Golden Gator location. The-bestin' The-biz This unnamed and masked shady character became Roflgator's "fixer" after the move to Bricktown. Solving his problems in exchange for money. Being unnamed he's referred to by various nicknames such as "The Bandit", "The Burglar" or his personal slogan: "The-bestin' The-biz". Trivia *Jor might not vocalize many words but any conversationalist blessed with an imagination can understand him perfectly. *Before Feb 15th, 2019 he never spoke while in-character but since learning English he's now using more simple sentences. *On the same day of his wedding, Jor offered a presidential pardon for Roflgator after he admitted to the killing of Mishtal. *He has his own emotes in Roflgator's Twitch chat. **roflgatorJor - A gorilla hand exclaiming "Out!" **roflgatorRage - Jor's face in furious rage *Vore's signature wheezing laughter has made Jor laugh uncontrollably a number of times during RP. Links *Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/jorrilla Clips *Evil Chipz tries to assassinate Jor *Giving Zapdec a lapdance *Winston Jor *Jor proposes to Spacebabe *Jor and Spacebabe "playing Fortnite" *Jor knows whats up *Spacebabe marriage part 1Spacebabe marriage part 2 and voice reveal *Jor spoke? during the Demon Invasion arc *Jor getting high with Weed *Jor's legendary full voice reveal without any voice changer *Alien Jor baby making *Alien Jor speaks with a translator *Alien Jor about making babies *Acting like Rob *The Bandit Stuck *Jor misses Spacebabe part 2 part 3 *Has Jor reconsidered? part 2 *Jor stays loyal to Spacebabe *Jor backs away, doesnt want Sipp LOL *New girl choose Jor *The Jor Tour for Synx *Spacebabes photo *Toilet trouble *Jors contagious laugh *Hit em Jor *Technically true... *Jor the time traveler Gallery Gallery screenshots Jor Rilla throne Blue Man Roflgator Lair.jpg|Jor on Roflgator's throne at the Lair of Roflgator Jor_Rilla4.jpg|Jor proposes to Spacebabe, May 22, 2018 Jor Rilla wedding suit.jpg|Wedding suit Jor Rilla Green Suit.jpg|Jor sporting a new suit Jor Purple Suit.jpg|Jor in Purple suit for WiFiPunk and Paige wedding. Jor Rilla Roflgator armor.jpg|Roflgator mecha armor JorToes.jpg|Jor gets infected by a beta virus and turns into TumToes Jor Suit.jpg|Jor at Club Rogue The Gator Bar Jor Lena Lapdance.jpg|Lapdance from LenaLod Don't tell Spacebabe... Jor Rilla OG.jpg|Jor Rilla OG Avatar Jor Rilla2.jpg|Jor portrait Jor_Rilla.jpg|President Jor Jor_Rilla3.jpg|Jor dressed in drag Shrimp and Jor.jpg|President Jor and Vice President Shrimp Jor Guerilla3.jpg Jor Legalize.jpg|Jor is an open supporter for marijuana legalization; during elections, Roflgator would attempt to use this photo to smear Jor, but it only made him more popular Jor holding Sorry.jpg|Jor holding Sorry Jor Rilla midriff.jpg|Jor sporting some fancy midriff in his Summer outfit Roflgator Aug 9th 29 Gator bar Vinendo Jor and CoffeeBean as an old man.jpg|Jor working at The Golden Gator with Vintendo and CoffeeBean visiting. Roflgator Aug 13th 05 Jorina (2).jpg|'Jorina' nobody can tell... "she" is so pretty! Rofl Aug 17th 21 Robot Jor.jpg|Robot Jor. (Actually the tiny Jor is controlling him from inside) Rofl 21st 20 Jor serving the gator sandwich.jpg|Jor serves the legendary gator sandwich to a customer. Rofl Aug 20th 16 Mushy Apples Premiere Shrimp Jor Harly Foreigner.jpg|Shrimp, Jor, Harly and Foreigner at the premiere of the movie Mushy Apples. Rofl Aug 24th 39 Jor Rilla serving in the Golden Gator.jpg|Jor working the bar at The Golden Gator Rofl Jan 27th 20 Vore and Jor.jpg|Jor sees his father Vore after his long absence. Rofl Feb 10th 1 Jor and Alliecat.jpg|Carrying Alliecat on his shoulder. Rofl Feb 10th 18 Jor and Alliecat.jpg|Carrying Alliecat on his shoulder. Rofl Feb 6th 32 Jor misses SpaceBabe.jpg|Jor visibly missing Spacebabe - months after her disappearance. Rofl 2019 April 24th Rofl April 24th 16 TinyEuphoria dancing for Klaatu Wooks and Jor.jpg|The whole Zoo watch as TinyEuphoria dances for Klaatu, Wooks and Jor Rofl May 5th 2019 36 RP Tryout GamesWithGreg with UzuriMia and Jor.jpg|Performing an RP tryout for GamesWithGreg and UzuriMia Rofl May 14th 2019 22 Lilmak chooses Jor of all the bachelors.jpg|Lilmak chooses Jor out of all the bachelors Rofl May 19th 2019 23 Tiny Jor.jpg|Tiny Jor Rofl May 19th 2019 25 Tiny Jors.jpg|Tiny Jor Rofl May 19th 2019 26 Tiny Jor crawling.jpg|Crawling Rofl May 19th 2019 27 Tiny Jor Cheeks.jpg|Don't look at my cheeks! Rofl May 19th 2019 6 Jor and Foreigner Meechler.jpg|Jor and Foreigner in the onsen at The Platinum Meechler Rofl June 3rd 2019 10 Jor Rilla Gladiator.jpg|Gladiator Jor Rofl June 11th 2019 35 Jor Gladiator.jpg|Gladiator Jor Rofl June 3rd 2019 13 Valco, HeGone,Jor and Shrimp.jpg|Valco, HeGone, Jor and Shrimp Rofl June 5th 2019 11 Jor Wimchimp Magnets and Murder Crumpet.jpg|Jor, Wimchimp, Magnets and MurderCrumpet Rofl June 9th 2019 23 Necro Nights Shrimp, Jor, Valco.jpg|At Necro Nights with Shrimp and Valco Rofl June 21st 2019 1 Jor.jpg|Jor at The Great Pug Rofl June 25th 2019 17 Alien Jor and Roflgator.jpg|Alien Jor and horror Roflgator trolling in public worlds Rofl Aug 2nd 2019 19 Jor.jpg|Jor Rofl Aug 2nd 2019 20 Jor.jpg|Jor Rofl Aug 6 2019 38 Jor Rilla.jpg|Jor Rofl Sept 15 2019 66 Jor and Peppy.jpg|Jor and Peppymint Rofl Oct 18th 2019 26 Shrimp and Jor.jpg|Shrimp and Jor Rofl Jan 3rd 2020 10 Jor robot arm.jpg|Jor's robot arm Rofl Jan 3rd 2020 16 Robot Peppymint, Jor and Wooks.jpg|Jor and robot Peppymint Alternate characters gallery Rofl Jan 7th Western RP 50 Scuffed horse (Jor).jpg|Portraying a scuffed horse during Western RP. Rofl April 3rd 8 Henry (Jor) and Wilbur (MurderCrumpet).jpg|Portraying "Henry" with Crumpet portraying Wilbur during Elimination RP Rofl April 16th 4 Hand eye guy (Jor) and Aurori.jpg|Portraying an alien holding his eyes during the Slime Rancher Rescue Rofl May 26th 2019 28 SciFri (Java) (UzuriMia) and (Jor Rilla).jpg|Portraying some guy during SciFri being introduced to Kasumis demon family, an RP event. Rofl May 26th 2019 29 (Jor Rilla).jpg|Ooooah! Rofl June 5th 2019 13 Elimination dating Jor and Valco.jpg|Portraying an old senile guy in Elimination Dating Rofl June 10th 2019 7 School RP Jor Rilla.jpg|Participating in Roflgator School RP Rofl June 10th 2019 14 School RP Meech and Jor.jpg|Participating in Roflgator School RP Rofl Nov 6th 2019 38 Orangutan Apes (Jor and Peppymint).jpg|Portraying a rowdy bothersome customer orangutan together with Peppymint Rofl Nov 6th 2019 53 Jor and Peppy Orangutans.jpg|Jor and orangutan Peppymint Fan-art gallery SpaceBabe and Jor Rilla artwork by PreAlphaTonyC.png|Artwork depicting the MIA SpaceBabe and Jor Rilla who misses her. Created by PreAlphaTonyC. Artwork of Jor by Bekomon.png|Artwork of Jor by BekoMon Category:People Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Jor's characters